Forever at Your Service
by adieu bastard
Summary: The Tachibana family, for many generations, has been servants of the Nanase family. One day, Haruka's parents died on an airplane crash. Haruka, being the sole heir of the family, was left alone. Makoto, the first born of the Tachibana family, was the only one who was able to understand Haruka's silent language. (Complete summary inside !) RATING MAY GO UP :3
1. The Vulnerable Dolphin

**Title: Forever at Your Service**

**Summary: The Tachibana family, for many generations, has been servants of the Nanase family. One day, Haruka's parents died on an airplane crash. Haruka, being the sole heir of the family, was left alone. Makoto, the first born of the Tachibana family, was the only one who was able to understand Haruka's silent language. At first, it was just a master-servant thing when they were just kids but as time passed by, those little heart beats came to be more than just protecting a vulnerable dolphin. AU! YAOI!**

…

**A/N: So~ MakoHaru for the win~! XD PLOTBUNNIES for the win as well!**

**I just thought that since all of those FREE! Characters have animal representations, perhaps I should just use it XD. This goes along the line of supernatural, angst and some heartstring being pulled here and there—just some of the chapters though! I don't like things that are too sad. That being said, this will be filled with fluffy, cute, romantic (*ehem* **_**erotic**_** *ehem*) also comedic scenes~!**

**Warning: AU! YAOI! OOCness! Some grammatical errors (please point them out), language mixing and any possible mistakes you can see out there~**

**Disclaimer: Bastard: Nanase-san, could you..?  
>Haruka: No.<br>Makoto: *sighs* adieu bastard doesn't own FREE! in anyway… Say… can't you do anything about your pen name? It sounded so wrong when I did the disclaimer…  
>Bastard: I don't care. I like it as it is. <strong>

**Enjoy~!**

…

**Chapter 01**

**The Vulnerable Dolphin**

…

…

"How's he doing..?"

"Not very good… He shut himself away…"

"Poor little kid… He has the mark and his parents passed away…"

"He's going to fall ill if this continues."

.

.

.

Nanase Haruka, the bearer of the mark, nine years-old, curled-up into a fetal position in his bed. This was the first time he didn't want to go into the water and this was definitely the first time he felt this depressed. His stomach growled but he just ignored this feeling.

_It's my fault. If I didn't call them to come home..!_

He scrunched up his face as he buried himself in the covers. A week has passed since they died and it was just yesterday that their bodies were retrieved. Haruka could still hear that last conversation just before his parents left for departure.

"_My, my~! Haruka's missing us! We have to go now, honey!"_

"_Oh! You're right~! Just you wait, Haruka! We'll be back in no time!"_

"_Haruka… We love you… SO MUCH! So just wait, okay?"_

He threw a pillow at a random direction. Warm tears ran down his face and on to the covers. He badly wanted to see his parents. Is this a punishment for asking something so rash?!

_We love you… SO MUCH!_

"SHUT UP!" He covered his ears, to helplessly block the echoing sweet voice of his mother. "BE QUIET! BE QUIET! BE QUIET!" He whimpered at his very state. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!"

_So just wait, okay?_

"I CAN'T!" Haruka's voice grew louder and louder as he shouted these words over and over: "Shut up! Be quiet! I don't want to hear your voice!" It wasn't long enough that he lost his voice in the process. He still strained himself to shout and cry even though he was dried up. He kept throwing any random items near him.

It was never enough for him to vent.

The cycle continued on the next day. His voice came back—although it was just a little, his eyes were swollen all because of his crying the day before, his little knuckles had wounds both old and fresh and his room never again became neat and tidy.

His stomach growled for the nth time. He still ignored the feeling of hunger as he grew tired of everything. He lied on the bed, facing the ceiling that seemed to mock as it had no utter care in the world. Pain that seemed to feel like little needles pricked him almost everywhere. He ignored the feeling of pain. The shine in his eyes slowly diminished as the whole world turned pitch black.

…

…

…

_So cold…_

Haruka slowly opened his eyes, and much to his agony, everything seemed to spin in circles. He groaned in pain as he tried to sooth his hurting head. "..!"

_I can't move my body…_

Gradually, he could hear indistinct voices and he could hear some machines doing their job. He mentally concluded that he was confined in a hospital. Haruka was too weak to break free as of the moment, so he wasn't able to do anything but try to get a good grip of the situation. But unfortunately, his body was paying the toll for its actions. The last thing he saw was a pair of worried gentle eyes.

They were soothing even though it was just a brief sight.

Haruka fell unconscious once more.

…

…

…

"Oh! Finally up, Haru-chan?"

"Who's…?" Haruka turned his head to the direction of the voice. Stoic ocean eyes met gentle forest green eyes. "Mako…to..?"

Makoto's eyes suddenly rid of worry as it lit with a joyful glow. "Ha..ru..!" Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"What… happened..?"

Makoto's breathing suddenly hitched as he evaded Haruka's eyes. His eyes were filled with worry once again. If he tells Haruka that he passed out due to bodily circumstances, will he remember the reason for him doing it so? And if he does, will he repeat his actions? Makoto can't possibly think of a good option in the given situation. He obviously cares for Haruka in so many levels.

"Are they here..?" Haruka slowly mentioned.

The olive head felt like he fell down a pit as he heard that question. He squeezed his two hands as he answered Haruka's question with a question. "Who are?"

Haruka's eyes had a small speck of expectation when he said this. "My parents"

Thousands of land mines exploded at the back of Makoto's mind. He shouldn't have done that. He went for Haruka's hand and clasped it together between his.

_So cold…_ Makoto thought as he felt Haruka's hand.

A reassuring grip was felt as Makoto did this. The water lover was surprised (though it wasn't that obvious, given his condition) at Makoto's action. He saw his mouth move. It was barely audible but it was clear as it passed Haruka's ears.

"I'm so sorry…"

In a near state of panic, Haruka took him all the courage that he could gather, and asked "How long was I out?"

Makoto looked strained. He placed Haruka's hand back on his lap. His hands went to cover his face—to hide a pained expression for Haruka's sake. The olive head inhaled in an exhausted manner. His hugged himself, as if saying to himself to everything will be okay. "… days…"

"I didn't hear you…"

"… three days…"

Haruka forced himself up, disregarding all those contraptions that were connected on his body. A twinge of anxiety swirled around Haruka's fragile heart. The world seemed to move very slowly at the sudden moment. He could feel his heart beat out of his chest. His usually stoic eyes now filled with so many emotions looked out of the window. Birds flew past his field of vision. The sound of the sea reverberated in his ears. Not long enough, he could hear imaginary sirens and imaginary sorrowful sobs.

Across him was another Haruka who locked himself up in his room.

"_My late grandmother used to say this saying: "Nice people tend to die early."." _Said the imaginary Haruka.

"Haru-chan?"

Everything went back to normal. It was a nice hospital room again. But… _What was that?_

"Are you alright..? Maybe I shouldn't have talked to you—"

"I'm fine…" Haruka looked down and watched the dextrose do its wonders. "It's just that…" He closed and opened his available hand. "It's nothing."

Makoto took this as a chance to stand up, causing Haruka to jerk due to the sudden movement. The room was gradually filled with silent tension. Even the fishes in the tank seem to feel the rising tension as they swam slowly than usual. The olive head clenched his hands into a fist and move towards Haruka. He shut his eyes in the process when he was just a few approximations away from Haruka.

He latched himself on to Haruka. He squeezed Haruka tight—as if saying "Don't think about it.". Moments later, Haruka felt water droplets touch his cheeks. Without even thinking about it, the water lover returned the hug and unconsciously, he started to cry as well.

Haruka most likely doesn't remember. That's a good thing. But then again, he might hurt himself again if that memory resurfaces. Makoto lightly caressed Haruka's bedridden hair. "Haru-chan…" Makoto whispered.

The water lover didn't respond, but Makoto knew otherwise. "I need to tell you something after you've been released from this hospital…" He drew back his hug and looked at Haruka straight in the eyes. A warm smile, just as how Haruka had always wanted it to be, appeared on the olive head's features. "My parents will fetch you when it comes…"

One look and Makoto understood Haruka's silent language. Just now, the water lover wanted to say, _"Don't go."_

With a reassuring glance, the olive head said, "I won't. I'm just going to the toilet."

He turned his back on Haruka and his smile faded into a sorrowful face as he went outside.

The door slowly closed with a click.

"How was he?" The doctor, who was waiting for Makoto to come outside, asked.

"He doesn't remember… By the mentioning of his parent… it just somehow passed Haru-chan's ears…" The olive answered. A small pained smile was showed to the doctor. "Is that a good or bad thing..?"

"I can't say for sure…"

Back in the room, Haruka was blankly staring out of the window. The sunlight was gradually being covered by the clouds, making the place dimmer than I should be. He eyes were filled with confusion, worry, doubt, and fear. Something was wrong and Haruka just can't put it into words. A sharp, stabbing pain reoccurred in his head and heart.

Something was definitely wrong and time was the only thing that could possibly tell.

"Nanase's memories of that day were repressed."

Makoto didn't understand the doctor's words. Said doctor chuckled and squat down to Makoto's height, "Let's just say that this is how the head protects the heart." With a smile, the doctor stood up and walked out of sight.

**~*TO BE CONTINUED*~**

**This was boring… I think… I can't make any tear jerking moments but yeah… Here it is! XD**

**Care to drop a review?**

**Ja ne~!**


	2. A killer whale on standby

**Thank you so SO MUCH for the reviews! I honestly thought that I wouldn't get any since… you know… it somehow feels like it's lacking but I'll probably find it as I progress! :D**

**Let's start!**

**Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter~!**

…

**Chapter 2**

**A killer whale on standby**

…

It has been a few days since Haruka was confined in the hospital and it was only yesterday that his parents were finally buried. Of course, the burial ceremony was done without Haruka's knowledge.

The idle days were defined as boring for the water lover. No water, no freedom, and no everything. It was just him and the sketchpad provided by Makoto and the pencil. Most of the sketches were beautiful sceneries that Haruka saw through the window, some were oceanic sceneries and the remaining ones were sketches of his parents and Makoto.

_I don't like it here…_

…

…

…

Knock, knock.

The door creaked open, revealing the gentle olive head. His eyes were supposed to show happiness because Haruka was going to be released today… but the said water lover came missing in his room. The window in his room let in some wind, catching Makoto's attention. If Haruka wasn't caught, he might've used the window to escape.

Makoto noticed a few papers scattered around the floor when he went to the other side of the bed. He collected the papers and just had to admire Haruka's handwork. That water wasn't just good at swimming but he was also good with his hands. The olive head turned gloomy upon seeing the sketches of his parents. Was keeping that secret from Haru-chan a good thing?

Another knock was heard, "Nanase-ku—WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" The nurse exclaimed. She was the person who took care of Haruka during the meantime that Makoto was unavailable.

The olive head stood up and _tried_ to pacify the panicked nurse, "Haru—I mean, Nanase seems to have escaped…"

"I can see that very well!" As if offended, the nurse spat back. "Why did you let him go?!"

"I didn't. It was already like this when I came." Unfazed, Makoto continued to collect the remaining papers. A sorrowful face casted on his features while doing it so. He trailed the outline of Haruka's sketch of the ocean until he thought of something. "I think he doesn't like it here."

The nurse looked oblivious to Makoto's tone and expression as she placed her hands on her waist. "Like it or not, he shouldn't escape. ESPECIALLY SINCE HE IS STILL RECOVERING!"

It hit a nerve on Makoto. Why—or how, rather, did this person become a nurse with such an attitude? A nurse was supposed to be warm and welcoming. He refrained himself from crumpling the collected papers in his hands. One more word that points at Haruka's fault and he just might explode... well, Haru-chan was wrong but why did this person need to say it that way?

Instead of venting, the olive head recomposed himself, "You don't understand him. That's why you say things."

"HAH?! What are you saying?!"

That's it!

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" The olive head shouted. There was fire in his eyes as he glared at someone for the first time. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. His whole everything seethed with anger. "His parents died in an accident! He was obviously blaming himself for their death! He punished himself for that!" He went up and front of the nurse. "What can you _possibly_ know about him?" He practically spat acid.

After that, Makoto went past the dumbstruck nurse. An insulting commented was whispered to her as the olive head passed.

'_You aren't cut-out to be a nurse.'_

…

…

…

Splash, splash, splash…

Haruka created more splashes by the seashore. He was near a cave found at the edge of the island. It was a place he called 'secret hideout'. No one knew of this place other than Makoto. The cliff above was perfect for blocking out the sun's rays, the cave itself was cool and comfortable, plus the sea was just out there. It was near to a second house for Haruka. The place was near his element and the calming waves were always there for him.

He went inside the cave and unpacked all of his stuff. He decided to stay here for a few days until he feels like going back home. Besides, no one will be waiting for him there. He hasn't even heard any news from his parents regarding the day that they will come back home.

The poor water lover doesn't know that he was already left alone…

Haruka got a sharpened tool similar to a harpoon, stripped off his clothes until the only thing left was his swimsuit and dived into the large mass of water.

The water was calling out to him. He could feel that welcoming embraced as the water engulfed his whole body. Don't resist the water. Haruka stayed underwater for the longest period of his life—it was as if Haruka was made naturally for the underwater. He dived further below, not caring for his own safety. He was confident in holding his breath. Schools swam his way and the water lover felt like he was being greeted by the fishes, regardless of the fact that he was holding a harpoon.

He resurfaced the moment that he felt like he needed to replenish his air supply. Marine life was beautiful; Haruka had to agree with that. He dove back underwater and watched the wonders of the sea creatures do their thing. Hunting for food was long erased in his mind (canned mackerels were available after all). He never so alive compared to those boring days stuck in the hospital. He paid no heed about the mere fact that he escaped the hospital, despite his health, and his guardian would become worried sick (the Tachibana Family).

How Haruka wished that he could sketch while he was underwater.

This little peaceful wandering didn't last though.

Sharks slowly filled the place, leaving Haruka to suddenly fall into panic. Those pointy teethed sea creatures can recognize fear by the electrical signals in a body. In other words, it was a wrong move for Haruka to panic. He swam up to the surface when he noticed that some of those sharks were coming his way. This caused Haruka to swim faster. Rising up, he noticed that he was far from the shore and he left the harpoon floating somewhere in the ocean.

He could see that there was a big gray spot coming near him. Haruka swam as fast as he could. His heart beat so fast when he took the gamble of looking back. The shark was hot on his tail and he was nowhere near the shore. He could feel his hopelessness in the current situation.

"..RU!"

He barely heard it, but someone called out to him.

"HARU!"

It was Makoto. A little ray of hope shone upon Haruka. He continued to swim as he raised the other hand, signaling for help. The olive head removed his upper clothing a dived without any hesitation.

They met half-way and Makoto took the opportunity to grab Haruka and embraced him into a tight hug. Upfront, a giant killer whale went their way, tackling the shark in the process and putting them back into safety. His eyes widened at the sight of a larger marine life that came at a dreadful speed.

The water lover felt the life threatening event reside as they went back to shore. There were so many questions Haruka wanted to ask. Didn't you have school today? Did you skip school just to check on me? How did that orca come here in a flash?

"Mako—"

"What were you doing?! You could've been killed if I hadn't come moments later!" Makoto raised his voice on Haruka for the first time. His eyes were on the verge of tears when he grabbed the water lover by the shoulders.

Said water lover stayed silent, looking down at the sand with a guilty expression. "The water was calling me…"

"But why were you so far?!" Makoto pulled him into another tight hug. Haruka could feel his trembling shoulders. He must've been worried sick. "I can't afford to lose you, Haru-chan!"

_Don't add –chan to my name._ Haruka wanted to say that but he can't put them into words as he returned Makoto's hug. "I'm sorry…" He rubbed soothing circles on Makoto's back to help calm him down.

Moments later, the same killer whale that saved them resurfaced and made playful splashes towards the two. Upon noticing, the two broke their hug and Makoto held out his hand. "I'd like to introduce you to someone, Haru-cha—"

"Don't add –chan to my name."

Makoto just chuckled at Haruka's usual respond and extended his open palm further—to which the water lover accepted. The olive head squeezed the hand tight but it was a good feeling to Haruka. They went back into the water and trudged their way to the playful orca.

"Haru, this is my friend, Tin." Said killer whale made a splash. "She likes to hangout on these parts of the ocean." Makoto pet the orca like it was the normal thing to do. "You should try touching her, Haru."

The water lover was reluctant at first since that was a _killer_ whale and all, but Makoto's trusting gesture made him do it otherwise. Haruka raised his hand and slowly made its way to the front of the killer whale.

Tin, the playful killer whale, moved forward, eager for Haruka's touch. The water lover shined and showed happiness on his face. This was the best first time feeling for him (yet). He looked at Makoto with those happy eyes and went back to petting the killer whale.

"Oh… This is bad… Tin-chan, they're about to move. You need to go or else they might leave you behind!" The olive head announced. With that, Tin turned around, creating huge waves that swept Haruka and Makoto back to the shore. The two had to laugh at the fun experience of literally riding the waves. Tin jumped out of the water to entertain the two little boys for the last time before she completely left.

"Hahaha! That was fun don't you think, Haru?" With a beaming smile, Makoto turned to look at Haruka who had his eyes shining at the happenings. The water lover nodded in response and continued to watch the distance.

"Makoto…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you understand that orca?"

"It's my ability. Haru also has something similar to mine too!"

**xxXXxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXxxXX**

**YAY! Done!**

**Any thoughts?**


	3. Haruka's New Guardian

**I finally have the time! XD TO UPDATE XDD!**

…

**Chapter 03**

**Haruka's New Guardian**

…

_Ding dong~! _"Haru-chan!"

… No answer…

_Ding dong! Ding dong! _"Haru-chan!"

…

Makoto sighed. This was getting very, VERY recent, he had to admit. Haruka has this new habit of staying in the tub for a very long time. It's not like the olive head hated it or anything, but fetching the water lover who was in the tub—the bathroom really—somehow feels wrong. There's this something called intrusion of privacy, and if that person lying in the tub wasn't Haruka, things might've gone messy. The olive head went to the back door and entered the bathroom. Casting his eyes to the side was the laundry basket filled with the water lover's morning wear.

Makoto raised his brown with a matching amused chuckle to boot. "I knew it and yet I still doubted..." He took a few more steps further in the bathroom and saw Haruka's figure in the tub. "Were bathing in your swimsuit again, Haru-chan?" He bent forward and held out an open palm for the water lover who resurfaced.

Haruka's eyes only stared at Makoto's before he helped himself with the hand that was waiting infront of him. "I already told you to stop adding –chan to my name." He commented, only to be gently brushed off with that annoyingly bright smile of Makoto. A towel was presented infront of Haruka—to which he obviously took. It was convenient to have Makoto by his side, really.

He saw Makoto go out of the bathroom, and Haruka knew what he was going to say next: "You don't mind if I make some tea, right?"

Yep. Ever since the water lover developed the habit of sinking in the tub, the olive head over there also started to make some hot drinks for the two of them to drink. Well, it'd be bad if Haruka caught a cold while feeling the water, so, Makoto took the liberty of making something so that Haruka wouldn't catch one. Haruka wasn't the type to look after his health, after all. (That guy is completely oblivious that he is being taken care of…)

After awhile, Haruka went down stairs and saw a cup of tea waiting for him. The olive head was waiting for him patiently as he intently stared at his own cup of tea.

"Makoto." Said person jerked at the sudden voice the seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Ah, Haru. Here's your tea." The olive head gently pushed Haruka's cup forward. "I made it a little cooler so you can drink it in one go."

The thoughtful person as always, Haruka mentally said. He gladly took his tea and drank it in one go. Makoto was still blowing and taking small sips while Haruka's was already gone. The water lover can feel the awkwardness from the silence that Makoto usually breaks but couldn't since he was still busy with hot tea.

"So…" Haruka managed to say. "About the last time…"

"You mean with Tin-chan?"

Cue a nod for an answer.

"The Tachibana Family is responsible for the Killer Whales that are around the ocean. It's like… uhh…" Makoto looked up as if trying to find the most appropriate answer. "Umm… Ah! We are their allies. That's why atleast one member of the family can understand them. I inherited them from my dad." With a smile, the olive head finished his statement. "Haru also has that same ability."

Haruka looked surprised and leaned forward, signaling Makoto to continue. "The Nanase Family has the dolphins as their allies. I'm not so sure about from whom you inherited it though…" The olive head finished the rest of his tea and grabbed Haruka's hand. "Let's go to my house! Kaa-san and Tou-san wants to tell you something too!" Not a moment too soon, Haruka was dragged by Makoto's strong arms.

…

…

…

"Tadaima!" Makoto cheerfully shouted.

"Oh~ Okaeri!" His mother popped out from the kitchen as she greeted back. "Ara~ Haruka is also here!" She chirped. "Great timing! We were going to tell you about something!" Flowers practically popped out in a comical sense. She's Makoto's mother alright.

Upon entering the dining room, the first thing Haruka saw was a crib with two babies sleeping inside. Just one glance and Makoto figured out what was in Haruka's mind. "They're twins. The girl is Ran and the boy is Ren. Both of them are pretty cute!" The water lover can feel the warmth of Makoto's words as he saw the olive head coo at the little ones.

"Haru!" Makoto called out, showing a vacant seat, obviously for the water lover. Haruka took the seat and a few minutes later, Makoto's father came in with the morning newspaper in his hand.

"Mornin'!" He greeted.

The water lover politely greeted back and turned to look at the babies.

Some eggs and bread were placed on the table then the mother sat on the seat next to the father. "Haruka, I believe my son already told you some important parts that our families do…" Said water lover nodded in response. (I'll name the father Sora~)

Sora unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and revealed a mark that resembled the killer whale. "A mark similar to this will appear somewhere in your body. It will mean that you're the representative for that animal." He smiled gently as he closed his clothing and went back to speaking. "In my case, I represent the killer whales. Makoto also has it." As if on cue, Makoto lifted up his shirted and showed the same mark on his back. "Makoto's mark came out earlier than expected you see…" He looked back on Haruka, "Around the age of 10 you'll have yours appear."

Makoto's mother leaned forward and gave Haruka a plate with eggs and bread, "The Tachibana family serves as the guardians for the Nanase family—not just the Nanase family actually, but all of those families that have the same abilities as us. We protect those in the ocean and we especially protect the Nanase family because of their intelligence." Reika, Makoto's mother, gave an affectionate pat on the head to Haruka. "Dolphins are very intelligent and they hold the secrets of the ocean. If someone with bad intention could get their hands on that, all marine life just might fall…"

"Well, ironically speaking, killer whales kill other whales but they do that for a reason." Makoto commented. Of course he would know something like that. He IS friends with Tin-chan, the playful killer whale. "I heard from one of them that there are people out there who are capable of identifying those with abilities like us. They were forced to kill an endangered whale just to keep them from saying something…" A sad expression went past the olive head's face. "They killed a humpback whale because that whale was being ordered to report some fragments of the secret. The humpback was being forced to say something since those people held the mother captive…"

"How can that be possible..?" Haruka asked. He can feel the pain Makoto was mentioning.

"Perhaps someone found a whale representative and endangered his life. We humans are willing to do anything just to keep our lives… even if it meant harming others…" Makoto's father answered.

"So, while your parents are out—" Makoto felt a stabbing pain for not saying that they're dead—"Makoto will be your guardian." His mother announced. "It will be dangerous if someone caught you… because… you're the only representative for the dolphins."

Haruka held the eyes of the surprised. "Why..? Aren't my parents..?"

"You and your grandmother have that ability, but your grandmother already passed away and you inherited it instead."

"It was your grandmother's will."

Makoto noticed the confusion found on Haruka's face and added: "Dolphins are special and they need just one to keep the secrets for safety measures. That's why the holder of the representative can pick who stands next."

"And my grandmother picked me..?"

"That's right." Makoto's father nodded and good-naturedly smiled. "You are special because unlike you the others get the mark on whoever was born first in their generation."

"Then let me formally introduce myself again!" Makoto playfully said as he stood up went infront of Haruka. "I'm Tachibana Makoto and from now own I'll be your guardian." He bowed and showed an open palm.

"Ahh. Uhh… Then, I'll be in your care…" Haruka hesitantly took the open palm and Makoto gave it a firm shake. The olive head looked up to see Haruka's face and brightly smiled.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Yay! Done for chapter 3~ **

**Check out the link on my profile~**

**Any thoughts?**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
